1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal trap and, more particularly, is directed towards a rodent trap which is designed for use either outdoors or indoors.
2. Description of Related Arts
Animal traps designed to catch rodents and mice are well-known. However, animal traps of the prior art are generally either too complex in construction, too expensive to produce, or provide ineffectual results. Illustrative prior art rodent and other animal traps are found in the following U.S. and foreign patents:
MeGarvey (U.S. Pat. No. 930,558) teaches a hook S2 having bait attached thereto and positioned over a trap door D that opens into a tank A containing water. PA1 Knox (U.S. Pat. No. 1,002,919) teaches a trap having a curved upper edge 7 overhanging a compartment 8 filled with water or oil. PA1 The Suhre patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,277) teaches a trap having a funnel shaped member 5 the underside of which is coated with bait. The bait attracts the roach into the funnel 5 which then slides down into the liquid A therebelow. PA1 The Johansson patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,077,912) teaches a mouse trap comprising a tank 5 that contains water. The upper end of tank 5 is open and may be reached by a mouse by means of a piece of wire gauze 6 that is attached at its lower end to the bottom of tank 5 and which extends vertically along its outer surface and is secured at its upper end to the rim of tank 5. Bait 13 is placed below and to the side of opening 8. The mouse, attracted by the bait 13, will fall onto a trap door 16 which opens to the water below. PA1 Knapp (U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,529) discloses another rat trap that uses a reticulated ramp 4 that leads to the top of a cylindrical container 1 that contains water at the bottom. An annular trough 10 extends around the inside of cylinder 2 and is filled with bait. PA1 Pierpoint (U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,730) teaches a trap that employs angular ledges 8 and 10 which overhang the top of the trap body 5. The animals fall from ledges 8 and 10 into the water below. PA1 The U.K. patent to Holst (444,794) teaches a rat trap comprising a vessel 1 partially filled with water. An inclined plane 3 has bait hidden therein. The animals upon reaching the top of the inclined plane arrive at the edge of a funnel 6 made of very smooth material. Funnel 6 has holes 7 under which bait is placed. When trying to follow the smell of the bait to the bottom of the funnel, the animals slip on the smooth inner surface of the funnel and fall through the hole 8 into the water. PA1 The German patent to Spratten (29 01 832) teaches a very similar trap. A funnel 2 overlies the top edge of a container 1 and contains bait 6. Gaseous carbon dioxide is used to kill the animal. PA1 The UK Patent Application to Murakami (GB 2 097 235 A) teaches an electromagnetic device that opens a trap door when the bait is touched, dropping the animal into the liquid below.
Most of the above-noted structures comprise multi-piece constructions which require hand labor to assemble or finish, thereby increasing the cost. Further, despite the claims made for them, most are ineffectual in producing the desired results.